kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e fotografëve shqiptarë
Kongresin e Manastirit thirret tubimi i dijetarve shqiptarë më 14 nëntor - 22 nëntor 1908 në Manastir, për përcaktimin e Alfabetit të Gjuhës Shqipe. Kongresi i Manastirit dhe alfabeti i gjuhës shqipe Gjatë zhvillimit të letrave shqipe u hartuan disa alfabete të ndryshme. Një nga më të fundit ishte ai i krijuar në Stamboll. Mendimi zotërues ishte se shkronjat jolatine nuk ishin të përshtatshme për mbarësinë e shqipes bashkimit gjuhësor kombëtar. Për këtë arsye, shoqëria më aktive dhe e mirënjohur "Bashkimi" në Manastir, thirri Kongresin e Parë të Përgjithshëm për diskutimin e një alfabeti të njësuar. Një alfabet i njësuar do të ishte fillimi i letërsisë mbarëshqiptare. Prandaj më 14 nëntor 1908 në Manastir u mblodh Kongresi i Manastirit ose Kongresi i Alfabetit. Në këtë kongres ishin të pranishëm 150 delegatë, të ardhur nga të gjitha anët e Shqipërisë, si dhe nga komunitetet shqiptare në Rumani, Itali, Greqi, Turqi, Egjipt, Amerikë etj. Kryetar i Kongresit u zgjodh Mithat Frashëri, i biri i Abdyl Frashërit. Mithat Frashëri ishte në atë kohë redaktor i dy revistave që botoheshin në Selanik: Liria dhe Dituria. Sekretare e komisionit u zgjodh Parashqevi Qiriazi, mësuese e shkollës së vashave në Korçë. Nënkryetar u zgjodh Grigori Cilka, nga Korça si dhe 11 anëtarë të tjerë. Në atë Kongres merrnin pjesë shqiptare te fesë myslimane, katolike, ortodoksë, protestantë, njerëz të ditur dhe të gjithë erdhën së bashku, për arritjen e një qëllimi të madh kombëtar. Kumtesa e mbajtur nga prifti katolik Gjergj Fishta, nga Shkodra, preku të gjithë pjesëmarrësit, sa një hoxhë rendi ta përqafonte para të gjithëve. Kërkesa e kombëtaristëve shqiptarë ishte që gjuha shqipe të mos shkruhej as me shkronja arabe, as me shkronja greke, por me alfabetin latin, gjë që nënkupton mosnënshtrimin qoftë ndaj otomanëve, qoftë ndaj grekëve. Kongresi vendosi me votë unanime të lënë mënjanë alfabetin e Stambollit, dhe ta shkruanin gjuhën shqipe vetëm me alfabetin latin me 36 shkronja dhe që përdoret deri më ditët tona. Gjithashtu, u vendos që pas dy vjetësh të mbahej një Kongres i dytë në Janinë për të shqyrtuar problemet drejtshkrimore e letrare, si dhe për të bërë përpjekje për shkrirjen e dialekteve gegë dhe toskë në një gjuhë të njësuar shqipe. Duke qenë se para Kongresit të Manastirit, gjuha shqipe ishte shkruar me shkronja arabe, greke, sllave, apo përshtatjet e tyre, vendosmëria e delegatë vepër t'i kthyer sytë nga perëndimi ishte haptazi një shpallje kulturore e pavarësisë, gjë që nuk kaloi pa u vënë re as nga qeveria turke e as nga kisha ortodokse greke dhe aleatët e tyre sllavë. Ndre Mjeda, një studiues jezuit, i thuri vargjet, ndoshta më të bukura gjuhës shqipe në atë kohë: :Përmbi za, që lëshon bylbyli, :Gjuha shqipe m'shungullon, :Përmbi erë, qi nep zymbyli, :pa da zemrën ma ngushëllon. :Gegë e toskë, malësi, jallia, :jan nji komb, m'u da s'duron, :fundë e majë nji asht Shqipnia, :e nji gjuhë t'gjith na bashkon. Në Manastir u hap dhe shtypshkronja, e cila financohej nga një grup tregtarësh atdhetarë myslimanë shqiptarë. Shtypshkronja e Manastirit shpejt u bë e njohur në të gjithë Shqipërinë si shpërndarëse e librave dhe gazetave në gjuhën shqipe. Në këtë punishte ishin të punësuar 17 vetë, të cilët punonin me një makinë të re elektrike, që vihej në lëvizje me dorë, për të shtypur gazetën e përjavshme Bashkimi i Kombit si dhe abetaret shqipe dhe tekstet shkollore. Ndërkohë çështja e gjuhës shqipe shpesh bëhej shkas shpërthimin e dhunës së fanatikëve që sulmonin pa mëshirë përparimin e gjuhës shqipe. Babë Dudë Karbunara (1842-1917) i lindur në Berat, bashkëpunonte ngushtë me Kostandin Kristoforidhin. Babë Karbunara shumë herë filloi gjatë kremtimit të meshës të lexonte ungjillin në gjuhën shqipe dhe kështu i filluan kërcënimet e para nga eprorët klerikë otodoksë dhe më 1895, fanatikët i dogjën të tërë shtëpinë. Prifti ortodoks kapedan Stathi Melani vraponte me librat shqip në gji dhe me pushkën në krah fshat më fshat në Shqipërinë e jugut për përhapjen e shkollës shqipe dhe kishën shqiptare. Veprimtaria e Atë Stath Melanit ra në sy të autoriteteve turke. Tri herë turku ia dogji shtëpinë dhe librat shqip, por Atë Melani nuk pyeti. Më 24 Dhjetor 1917 Atë Stathit i kishin zënë pritë banda e kusarëve të Josif Suropullos, të cilët e vranë duke i prerë kokën Atë Stath Melanit. Petro Nini Luarasi (1865-1911) është një nga atdhetarët e shquar që punoi për përhapjen e gjuhës shqipe në rrethin e Korçës. Qe drejtor i shkollës së djemve në Korçë. Petro Nini Luarasi shkonte fshati në fshat për përhapjen e gjuhës shqipe. Më 20 shtator 1892, peshkopi i Kosturit Fillateri nxori një lajmërim me titull "Mallkimi i shkronjave shqipe". Më 1909, qeveria turke mbylli të gjitha shkollat shqipe dhe dha urdhër të prerë të shuhen në zjarr të gjitha librat, dokumentat dhe letërsia shqipe. Gjendja politike në vend në atë kohë ishte kritike për të marrë flakë nga çasti në çast. Për atdhetarët shqiptarë u bë më se nuk do t'i realizonin dot kurrë qëllimet e tyre të larta pa hapur më parë shkollat shqipe për formimin e rinisë. Deri në atë kohë rinia shqiptare kishte qenë objekt i propagandës së huaj në shkollat e hapura nga qeveria turke dhe nga kisha greke. Megjithatë, gjatë punës për krijimin e sistemit të tyre shkollor, atdhetarët shqiptarë u ndeshën me tri probleme të mëdha, pengesa nga autoritetet turke dhe greke, mungesa e të hollave dhe mungesa e mësuesve të shkolluar. Shuma të vogla por të dobishme të hollash ishin mbledhur aty-këtu brenda vendit, kurse ato më të mëdha kishin ardhur nga shoqëritë dhe klubet shqiptare në vendet e tjera. Mirëpo kishte fare pak mësues të shkolluar të gjuhës shqipe. Për të bërë ballë kësaj sfide arsimore, Klubi i Selanikut thirri një tjetër Kongres në Elbasan, në zemër të Shqipërisë, nga data 20 deri 27 gusht të 1909. Në këtë Kongres tetëditor, që kishte synim zhvillimin e lëvizjes arsimore anembanë vendit, erdhën delegatë nga 28 shoqëri e klube shqiptare. Në Kongres u vendos që të themelohet "Shkolla Normale në Elbasan" një shkollë gjashtëvjeçare për përgatitjen e mësuesve të rinj. Njerëz të mësuar në Universitetet e huaja Evropiane u gjetën dhe u caktuan për të formuar trupin pedagogjik. Klubi i Manastirit u caktua si qendra për krijimin e një Federate të Klubeve Shqiptare në Shqipëri dhe në kurbet. Qëllimi i Klubeve ishte përhapja e gjuhës dhe arsimit shqip, pa u përzier me politikë. Klubi korçar "Përparimi" u caktua si qendra financiare, që do të administronte ndihmat dhe shtimin e shkollave të ditës dhe të natës. Përgjegjësia kryesore dhe preokupimi i madh ishte mbajtja e Shkollës Normale të Elbasanit. Kongresi i Elbasanit nxiti të gjithë shqiptarët të futnin gjuhën shqipe në shkollat e huaja, të përhapura anembanë Shqipërisë. Më 18 nëntor 1909 u bë thirrja haptazi, "Përmbajtjen e Shkollës Normale të Elbasanit duhen, para, para e më shumë para". Nuk është e vështirë të përfytyrohet niveli i ulët i jetesës së njerëzve, që u bëhej një propozim i tillë! Mirëpo, me ose pa mjetet e përshtatshme, Shkolla Normale Elbasanit vazhdoi të përgatiste pionierët e arsimit për Shqipërinë që po rilindte. Drejtori i parë i Normales ishte, Luigj Gurakuqi. Vite më vonë kjo shkollë u pagëzua me emrin e tij. Shkolla Normale u hap më dhjetor të 1909, me 143 nxënës. Shpërthimi i shqiptarizmit i kaloi të gjitha parashikimet e armiqve të gjuhës shqipe. Në atë kohë dolën në dritë rreth 90 gazeta dhe revista shqipe, që botoheshin në Shqipëri dhe në kolonitë shqiptare jashtë vendit. Xhonturqit me kryetarin e tyre Ferit pashën, të frikësuar nga ky shpërthim i shpejtë i arsimit shqip, reaguan ashpër, duke ndaluar shoqëritë, shkollat dhe botimet në shqip. Në Vlorë atdhetarët e ndershëm arrestoheshin dhe internoheshin, shkolla e Vlorës u mbyll, kurse drejtori i saj Loni Naçi u largua nga Shqipëria, nga frika e vrasjes. Në Gjirokastër pionieri i arsimit shqip kombëtar, Koto Hoxhi, u internua në kështjellën e Bosforit. Pandeli Sotiri, themelues i së parës shkollë shqipe në Korçë, u internua në Selanik. Xhonturqit i kishin vënë detyrë vetes për të rrjepur të gjallë të gjithë shqiptarët e ndershëm që punonin për përhapjen e gjuhës shqipe. Gjërat po shkonin keq më keq. Dalja në pah e gjuhës shqipe, me shkronja latine, provokoi myslimanët injorantë e konservatorë. Ata protestuan se shqipja, ashtu si turqishtja, duhen shkruar vetëm me shkronja arabe dhe se preferenca e atdhetarëve shqiptarë për shkronja latine perëndimore ishte një përçmim për fenë myslimane. Njerëz të paditur dhe injorantë formuan me mbështetjen edhe të Qeverisë së Xhonturqëve në Stamboll shoqërinë Mahfeli me synimin për përçarjen e shqiptarëve dhe frenimin e arsimit në shqip. Në fund të vitit 1909, Qeveria turke ndaloi përdorimin e gjuhës shqipe me shkronja kombëtare, në të gjitha shkollat anembanë vendit. Gjithashtu, nxori një dekret, sipas të cilit gjuha shqipe do të shkruhet vetëm me shkronja arabe. Shoqëria reaksionare "Mahfeti" me mbështetjen e qeverisë turke, shtypi dhe shpërndau abetaret e para me gërma arabe. Për këtë arsye, në shkurt të 1910, u mbajt në Elbasan një miting proteste, ku 7000 protestues ngritën zërin kundër përdorimit të shkronjave arabe për gjuhën shqipe. Po atë muaj protestat vazhduan në Korçë, Berat, ku mbi 15.000 vetë dogjën në qendër të qytetit abetaret shqiptare me germa arabe, të dërguara nga Stambolli. Telegrame të shumta nga shoqëritë, shqiptare të Selanikut, Shkupit e Manastirit u shprehën në mbrojtje të alfabetit shqip. Në Shkodër, një grup myslimanësh u bënë gati të organizonin një manifestim në përkrahje të shkronjave arabe. Mirëpo ndërruan mëndje kur 60000 katolikë dhe myslimanë të ndershëm shqiptarë, nga Malësia e Madhe, organizuan ditë më parë një manifestim madhështor në përkrahje të shkronjave latine. Protesta të ngjashme u organizuan në Përmet, Kolonjë, Tepelenë, Frashër, Konicë etj. Por turqit nuk deshën t'ia dinin. Atëherë në mars të 1910 u thirr Kongresi i dytë i Manastirit. Aty u vendos që të vazhdojë përdorimi i alfabetit kombëtar me shkronja latine dhe protestat kundër vendimit të padrejtë të Qeverisë Turke. Gazeta atdhetare "Shkreptima" e Kajros botoi një memorandum të hartuar nga kryengritësit që luftonin në malet e Shqipërisë. Në të theksohej se qëllimi i tyre nuk ishte për plaçkitur apo për të vrarë, por për të luftuar për ‘'lirinë e edukimit në gjuhën shqipe dhe me alfabetin kombëtar, lirinë për të hapur të gjitha shkollat shqipe të mbyllura nga qeveria turke dhe vënien në punë të shtypshkronjave, si dhe botimin e gazetave të ndaluara, lirimin e të burgosurve politikë. Dhe përfundonte me mesazhin: “E gjithë bota e qytetëruar dhe veçanërisht qeveria e perandorisë Otomane le ta dijë mirë se t ë gjithë shqiptarët, gegë e toskë, të krishterë e myslimanë, nuk do ta pushojnë luftën për këto tri kërkesa, derisa qeveria të na i garantojë ato me siguri”. Edhe në këtë luftë, shkolla shqipe doli fitimtare. Me pak mjete dhe mësues, por me dëshirën në shpirt për dituri shkollore shqiptare, midis pengimeve, nga armiqtë e afërm dhe të largët, shkolla shqipe fitoi nga veriu e deri në jug të Shqipërisë dhe përgatiti breza të rinj atdhedashës. Megjithëse ky zhvillim kulturor ishte përfytyruar si jo i dhunshëm, shpejt ai u kthye në një zjarr të rrezikshëm. Që shqiptarët trima si Isa Boletini dhe burri i zoti Ismail Bej Qemal Vlora, do nxitonin hapat për të shpallur mëvetësinë e Shqipërisë më 28 nëntor të 1912 në Vlorë. Pas pak muajsh filloi Lufta Ballkanike dhe Manastiri e Shkupi, dy qytete historikisht të banuara nga shumica popullsi shqiptare, u pushtuan nga sllavët. Të gjitha dyqanet dhe librat shqip u dogjën dhe shumica e atdhetarëve shqiptar u thirrën nga serbët, disa u burgosën. Popullata myslimane shqiptare u detyrua të braktiste qytetin e Shkupit dhe të Manastirit, ato familje ortodokse shqiptare që mbetën aty, me kalimin e viteve dhe me dhunë u nënshtruan duke humbur dinjitetin e tyre shqiptar. Kongresi i Manastirit - rruga drejt bashkimit kombëtar Veprimtaria kombëtare, ose më konkretisht, ajo kulturo-arsimore dhe gjithë proçeset që shkojnë në favor të çështjes kombëtare kanë patur momente kur janë lartësuar, kanë qenë të çmuara dhe të domosdoshme për kohën dhe rrethanat ku edhe ishin të krijuara ose të inicuara, dhe, ka patur momente kur kanë patur rrënie, rrënie jo nga vet koha, por zhdukje me qëllim për të humbur ose ndaluar realizimin e idealeve. Në periudhën para 1908, dimë se në çfarë kushte kanë punur atdhetarët tanë, sidomos ata që merej me aktivitete letrare ose kulturore. Duke marrë parasysh se territori shqiptar ka qenë i ndarë në 4 vilajete, ai i Kosovës, i Shkodrës, Janinës dhe i Manastirit, secili vilajet ka patur nga ndonjë ose nga pak më shum figura me të cilët ne sot mburremi dhe do të mburremi edhe më tepër sikur ta dimë saktësisht mënyrën të veprimitarisë së tyre. Dua të them, që të gjithë në mënyr të vet kanë punuar duke iu përshtatur kushteve dhe rrethanave. Atdhetarët e Shkodrës e përdornin alfabetin e “Agimit”, gjithashtu edhe ata të Kosovës ose gegët me një fjal shërbeheshin me alfabetin e lartpërmendur. Toskët ose banorët të vilajeteve dy që na mbetën shërbeheshin me atë latin dhe ai i Samiut ose i “Stambollit”. Ishte vështirësi për botuesit të librave, sepse ishte rëndë për t’u gjetur shtypshkronjë e cila i përmban këto germa, përveç ajo e alfabetit latin, për të cilin alfabet ka patur shtypshkronja në tërë Evropën. Dallimi që ka ekzistuar ndërmjet alfabeteve të ndryshme e bëri që të sillet vendim për krijimin e një alfabeti, një për të gjithë dhe i pranishëm nga të gjithë. Fjala vjen, kur erdhi momenti që të tre alfabetet të bashkohen në një, sepse, sipas planit të Kongresit, duhej që të formohej një alfabet, një kombinim nga ata që ekzistonin dhe alfabetet ekzistues të liren mënjanë, kjo solli pra edhe mosmarëveshjet ndërmjet përfaqësuesve ose themeluesve të alfabeteve në fjalë, sepse secili e mbronte të vetin. Ka qen tepër vështirë që të sillej vendim i cili do t’ia plotësonte dëshirat të gjithëve. Edhe vet themeluesit të alfabeteve të ndryshëm nuk ishin më faj që pa bashkëpunim krijonjin vepra individuale, sepse të rihej dhe të pritej kaq kohë d.m.th. deri më 1908-ën ishte mëkat dhe dobësi e madhe për letërsinë shqipe, sepse, rrethanat ishin të tilla që ishte patjetër për të botuar libra dhe punime të ngjajshme. Ishte medoemos, sepse gjuha nuk përparonte, shkolla nuk ecte përpara, punimet nuk do të kishin vlerën e tyre pa një alfabet të vetëm. Ky pra ishte hapi i parë drejt bashkimit etnik duke parë nga një aspekt. Nëse vazhdohej në këtë mënyrë dhe të mos ish krijuar një alfabet i ri si që ishte ose si që është ky i Manastirit ose alfabeti i “Bashkimit”, a vall sot ne shqiptarët do të ishim në këtë gjendje? Është realitet kur themi se alfabeti ne bashkoi. (na bashkoi si komb e jo teritorialisht) Në atë periudhë ishte rëndë dhe e palogjikshme që një njeri të mund të paramendojë se çfar mund të ndodhte me botën shqiptare sot, ose mbas 100 vjetëve. Ose kemi patur fat që u soll vendim për përdorim të alfabetit latin, ose ata të cilët e përmbanin kishin patur vizione të zhvilluara dhe burrërisht qendruan prapa interesave mbarkombëtare. Me vetë themelimin të Alfabetit të Manastirit, shqiptarët treguan se janë popull i civilizuar, po i afrohen botës së qytetërimit, një alfabet i njësuar ishte fillimi i letërsisë mbarë shqiptare. Duke lexuar mjaft vepra dhe fejtone lidhur me këtë temë, si nga autori Reshat Nexhipi, Tomor Osmani, etj., konstatova se meritat më të mëdha për bashkimin të tre alfabeteve pa tjetër që i ka patur dhe i ka klubi “Bashkimi”, por ai që e nxiti edhe më tepër punën del se është Gjergj Fishta. Kjo vërehet kur ai paraqitet në foltore dhe drejtohet para të gjithëve me fjalët: “S’kam ardhur që të mbroj asnjë alfabet, por, të mbroj një alfabet të përbashkët”. Me fjalët e tij, në punimet e këtij Kongresi, tregoi që nuk kish ardhur për të përçarë por për të bashkuar. Dhe ai që e kuptoi dhe që e ndjeu vlerën të këtyre fjalë sma mer mendja që se ka përmbajtur një alfabet të përbashkët. Nuk ishte gjë e rastit kur një nga të pranishimit, fjala vjen, kleriku mysliman Ibrahim Efendiu del në foltore dhe me lot në sy e përqafon Gjergj Fishtën duke e kuptuar rëndësinë të fjalëve të tij. Por, kishte të tillë që e mbronin të veten, dhe ishte e logjikshme që ta mbrojnë, sepse, ende nuk kuptonin se çfar do të fitohet me alfabetin latin, ndërsa këta që ishin organizator, ose ideologëve që iu kujtua nuk mundnin të shprehen haptas për shkak të prezentës të mjaft “jabanxhinjëve”, si që ishte valiu i Manastirit, etj. Rymat sundonin rreptë duke i mbrojtur alfabetet vendase. Përpjekjet e atdhetarëve shqiptarë për të zgjidhur çështjen e një alfabeti të vetëm u dendësuan shumë. Por, në mënyrë direkte ose indirekte u pajtuan pothuajse të gjithë dhe fund i fundit, shqiptari kur është në pyetje interesi kombëtar nuk e kursen as veten. Shkurt, vendosmëria e delagatëve, synimi kah perëndimi i intelektualëve shqiptar ishte aq i fuqishëm sa që si dilte për ball as propaganda greke, sllave dhe as ajo turke. Dhe në fund delegatët nuk u dëshpëruan, përkundrazi atë zgjidhje që i dha Kongresi i Manastirit, mësimin e alfabetit të shqipes, e konsideronin si një fitore të madhe që arriti që t’i bashkoj shqiptarët dhe kështu t’u japë një shtyllë të fuqishme gjuhës dhe shkollës. Bashkim i Gegërisë dhe Toskërisë. Theksova pra më sipër ce ka patur edhe momente të rënies, këto ishin pra ato momente të rënies, diçka që e ke kriuar vet, me sakrifica të mëdha, duke menduar se ajo është e vërteta, duhet në një moment ta hedhësh ose ta lësh prapa në histori. Politika e armikut e cila i perngjante tepër asaj “përça dhe sundo” u zhduk nga atdhetarët të cilët pa rezervë dhan kontribut për bashkimin e popullit. Pra, ka patur metëvërtet momente të rënda të papërshkruara, dhe mos themi edhe njëher se çfar bën shqiptari kur është në pyetje interesei kombëtar. Tani do të këthehem prapa. Çfarë do të ndodhte me shqiptarët nëse Kongresi mbaronte pa efekt? Çfarë mendimi do të kishte për ne bota sot nëse e përdornin alfabetin arab, ose Amerika dhe Evropa, të jem më i qartë? A vallë nuk e përforcojmë tezën për lashtësinë e gjuhës shqipe me përdorimin e alfabetit latin, e cila tezë është vërtetuar në institutin e gjuhëve në Zvicër, ku në mënyrë figurative në formë të një druri, gjuha shqipe e ka vendin ose e mban vendin e rrënjës? Dhe më në fund thjesht të them, a vall do të egzistonim si komb? Kongresi i Manastirit nuk e përqëndroi vëmendjen vetëm në problemin e zgjidhjes së alfabetit të të gjuhës, por edhe në çështje të rëndësishme politike. U vendos që të shpallej si klub qendror klubi “Bashkimi“ i Manastirit, ngase luajti një rol të rëndësishëm për shkrimin dhe shkollën shqipe, i shërbeu ngritjes së ndërgjegjes kombëtare të popullit shqiptar dhe unitetit të tij. Kongresi i Manastirit, me atë që e bëri, që krioi një alfabet të ri, jo vetëm që u mundësoi shqiptarëve të ken një alfabet të përbashkët, por njer për çdo her u krye problemi rreth shqiptarizmit anemban botës. Një komb, një gjuhë, një abece. Abece manastirase e cila ndriti historinë dhe ne gjeneratave të rea nai hoqi atë problem nga koka, rreth asaj çështje është kryer puna, na mbetet vetëm që ta kryejmë edhe një akt, për të cilën rilindasit tanë të bekuar ose nuk patën kohë ose nuk mundën, sidoqoftë ne na mbeti, dhe nuk duhet theksuar, duke menduar se e dinë të gjithë se për çfar bëhet fjalë, gjë që e mundon çdo shqiptar të Ballkanit dhe të diasporës. Tani un prap do ta ndërroj temën, ajo nuk është e ndëruar por do të shkoj disa vjet më pas, në Luftërat Botërore. Paramendoni sikur gjith shqiptarët t’i bashkoheshin çetave të Xhem Hasës, ose Ballistëve trima, a vall sot nuk do të kryhej problemi rreth asaj që duhet ne ta bëjmë? :“Një komb, një gjuhë, një flamur, një abece, një.....” :Të fundit, të pambaruarën, i lë lexuesit ta gjejnë. Kontributi i Skënderbeut dhe Ali Pashe Tepelenës për shndërrimin e Manastirit në qendër vilajeti dhe në vendlindje të Alfabetit Shqiptar Për Kongresin e Manastirit kam shkruar disa herë, madje edhe një fejton relativisht të gjatë, para disa vjet, prandaj, për të mos u bërë i mërzitshëm dhe i bezdisshëm, vendosa kësaj rradhe të përqëndrohem vetëm në rrugën e cila solli këtë Kongres. Gjeneza ose fillimi i kësaj rruge është mjaft e gjatë, por unë do të filloj nga koha e Skënderbeut e këtej. Jam i vetëdishëm që titulli i këti shkrimi, shumë lexuesëve, në shikim të parë, do t’iu duket si apsurd, por nëse kanë durim dhe e lexojnë me kujdes deri në fund këtë shkrim, do binden në të kundërtën. Ja pse. Po filloj me Skënderbenë. Kongresi i parë i Manastirit nuk do të ndodhte sikur ky qytet mos ishte qendër vilajeti, e, për këtë, në mënyrë indirekte ka kontribuar edhe rezistenca e shqiptarëve, duke filluar nga koha e Skënderbeut. Pushtuesët osmanë, me të shkelur në Manastir, shqetsime të mëdha patën pikërisht nga rezistenca në fjalë, në krye me heroin ynë kombëtar. Ky, përveç asaj që ka dashur Manastiri, themeluar nga stërgjyshët e tij – Linkestët, mos mbetet në duart e osmanëve, deshte të hakmeret edhe për helmimin e vëllezërve të vet nga ana e sulltanit. Ky i fundit, i vetëdishëm që me forcë nuk do mund të përballojë dot Skënderbenë, trimërinë e të cilit e kishte njohur derisa e kishte peng, vendosi ta qetsojë përmes islamizimit të shqiptarëve. Për ta kryer këtë, patjetër duhej të ngrihen objekte fetare islame në Manastir. Prandaj, nuk ishte gjë e rastit që xhamia e parë në Ballkan u ngrit pikërisht në këtë qytet dhe atë, me iniciativën e një komandanti të shquar turk i cili posa ishte kthyer nga një betejë e pasuksesshme me shqiptarët e Skënderbeut, vetëm disa vjet pas vdekjes të këtij të fundit. Pas xhamisë të parë, filluan të ngrihen edhe të tjera, numri i të cilave, në fund, mbriu në 72, gjë që e shëndroi Manastirin në qendër më të rëndësishme dhe më atraktive fetare në Ballkan. Për këtë pra, në mënyrë indirekte, ka kontribuar edhe Skënderbeu dhe rezistenca shqiptare nëpërgjithësi. Nga kjo që theksova më sipër del përfundimi se shqiptarët pushtetin osman e rrezistonin më tepër se çdo popull tjetër që jetonte në Manastir. Me të drejtë, ndonjë nga lexuesit do të dojë të dijë shkaqet për këtë. Përgjigja ime do të ishte kjo. Historia ka dëshmuar se ai që rruan pragun e shtëpisë së tij, reziston më tepër nga mysafiri. Nëse këtë shtëpi rastësisht e përfshin zjarri, mysafiri do dalë prej saj, për të shpëtuar jetën, kurse i zoti qendron deri në fund dhe bën çmos për ta shuar zjarrin, duke sakrifikuar jetën. Ose, për ta elaboruar më mirë këtë, do shërbehem me një shembull mjaft të thjeshtë, por me plot kuptim. Nëse një fëmijë mban në dorë para të veta, vështirë është që t’ia marrish, e nëse ato para i ka të vjedhura, menjëherë ti jep dhe ia mbath këmbëve, sepse si ka fituar me djersë. Besoj se u kuptuam. Por, ti kthehemi Skënderbeut. Manastiri, përveç qendër fetare, më vonë, u bë edhe qendër ushtarake. Rezistenca e Skënderbeut dhe e shqiptarëve pas vdekjes së tij, kontrobuoi tepër në këtë drejtim sepse, edhe pse një pjesë e madhe e shqiptarëve, për ti shpëtuar asimilimit të egër sllav, përqafoi islamizmin, por ata nuk e pranuan sundimin osman, kështu që, rezistenca shqiptare nuk u ndërpre. Kjo e detyroi sulltanin të sjellë forca të mëdha ushtarake, për nevojat e të cilëve u ngritën objekte të ndryshme ekonomike etj, në Manastir, të cilat këtij qyteti ia ndryshuan krejtësisht tiparet ose fizionominë, duke e shëndruar në qendër vilajeti dhe në qytet konsujsh, gjë që, mundësoi që Manastiri të shëndrohet edhe në Qendër të Lëvizjes Mbarëkombëtare Shqiptare, me vepra të shumta atdhetare, siç është edhe Kongresi i Alfabetit. Në këtë drejtim, ka kontribuar edhe Ali Pashë Tepelena. Ky, si kundër Skënderbeu, përveç që ka dashur Manastiri, si vatër e vjetër ilire, mos mbetet nën turqit, hakmerrej edhe për vrrasjen e vjehërit të tij, Kapllan Pashës, të cilit, akoma pa zbritur nga kali, ia prenë kokën dhe e lanë në atë gjendje të mjerueshme disa ditë me rradhë në një shesh të Manastirit. Kontributi i Ali Pashë Tepelenës për afirmimin e Manastirit, ka të bëjë edhe me vllehët. Ai, siç dihet, dogji Voskopojën dhe disa vende të tjera, jo për ti plaçkitur, siç thonë kundërshtarët e tij, por për t’ia shkulur rrënjët e propagandës greke. Kjo djegie bëri që shumë familje vllehe nga ato vende, të shpërngulen në Maqedoni, pra edhe në Manastir. Këta vllehë, njihnin nga disa gjuhë dhe zanate dhe si të tillë i dhanë impuls të veçantë zhvillimit ekonomik, gjegjësisht tregëtisë dhe zejtarisë, gjë që edhe më tepër i hapi rrugën Manastirit për t’u shëndruar në qendër vilajeti, pa të cilin nuk do të mbahej dot Kongresi i Alfabetit. Ja pse. Manastiri si qendër e rëndësishme ekonomike, u mundësoi disa familjeve shqiptare, të pasurohen dhe një pjesë të pasurisë ta shfrytëzojnë në dobi të veprave kombëtare, siç ishte edhe Kongresi i Manastirit. E them këtë, sepse ky kongres zgjati rreth 10 ditë dhe kërkonte shpenzime të mëdha, të cilat rranë kryesisht në kurriz të familjeve të pasura, siç ishin ajo e Gërmenjëve, në hotelin e të cilëve – “Liria”, u mbajt kongresi në fjalë, si dhe ajo e Qiriazëve, familja më patriotike në mbarë kombin shqiptar dhe në të gjitha epokat pas asaj të Frashëllinjëve, prej të cilës fitoi frymëzimin e saj kombëtar dhe atdhetar. Kësaj familje, gjegjësisht, rolit të saj në Kongresin e Alfabetit, unë i kam kushtuar edhe një fejton të veçantë. Prandaj, në këtë rast, do theksoj vetëm disa momente më kryesore. Kjo familje përbëhej prej 5 antarëve, 3 meshkujve dhe 2 femrave, secili më patriot se tjetri. Për këtë ka kontribuar, siç thamë, familja e Frashëllinjëve, posaçërisht bilbili i gjuhës shqipe – Naim Frashëri. Ky, veç tjerash, i ka mundësuar Sevasti Qiriazit, të kryejë me sukses dhe në kohë fakultetin e mësusisë në Stamboll dhe gjatë ceremonisë së diplomimit, i dha porosi të tilla kombëtare, të cilat ajo i respektoi dhe i realizoi në maksimum. Sevastia dhe motra e saj Parashqeva njihnin nga 8 gjuhë dhe si të tilla ishin femrat më të emancipuara në Ballkan, kurse e dyta ishte e vetmja femër në botë, në Konferencën e Paqes në Paris, më 1919-1920. Librat e Naim Frashërit ishin pasuria më e madhe e familjes Qiriaze. Nga shkrimet e tij ishte frymëzuar sidomos Gjerasim Qiriazi, gjë që shihet edhe në vjershat e tij, siç ishte edhe strofa në vijim: :Do punoj për mëmëdhenë, :gjithë jetën sa të roj, :do t’i zgjoj edhe ata që flenë, :kështu jetën ta mbaroj. Patriotizmi i Naim Frashërit kishte frymëzuar edhe nënën e Qiriazëve, e cila, edhe pse e pashkolluar, kontribuoi tepër në shkollimin e fëmijëve të saj dhe e cila nuk lejonte që në shtëpinë e saj të flitet gjuhë tjetër përveç shqipes, kështu që aty hynin e dilnin vetëm patriotë të shquar, posaçërisht para, gjatë dhe pas Kongresit të Manastirit. Në shtëpinë e saj mbaheshin mbledhjet e fshehta që kishin të bëjnë, jo vetëm me Alfabetin, por edhe me çështjen e çlirimit të vendit nga sundimi pesë shekullor osman. Për Qiriazët, e zgjata njëçikë më tepër për të konstatuar se pa këtë familje Manastiri nuk do të bëhej dot qendra e Lëvizjes Kombëtare, pra, as edhe vendlindje e Alfabetit shqiptar. Në oborrin e kësaj familje, u ngrit edhe Shtypshkronja Universale Shqiptare. Për ngritjen e saj u vendos në Kongresin e Manastirit. Nga kjo shtypshkronjë dollën 300 tituj të shkrimeve, librave, abetareve dhe publikimeve të ndryshme shkencore e tj., në 13 gjuhë të botës të cilat disperzoheshin në të katër anët e rruzullit tokësor, gjë që çështjen shqiptare e afirmoi tepër në tërë anët e Globit dhe hapi rrugën drejt Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë. Pikërisht këtu qendron roli i familjes Qiriaze dhe i Kongresit të Alfabetit, në të cilin, siç thashë, ra vendimi për ngritjen e Institucionit në fjalë. Përndryshe, Kongresi i Manastirit ishte urrë midis Lidhjes së Prizrenit dhe Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë. Sepse, në Lidhjen e Prizrenit të v. 1878 u aktualizua nevoja e aprovimit të Alfabetit të përbashkët. Prandaj, jo rastësisht, vetëm disa muaj pas kësaj, gjegjësisht gjatë vitit 1879, u krijua Alfabeti i Stambollit, i njohur edhe si Alfabeti i Sami Frashërit, sepse ky me duart e veta i krijoi gërmat e atij Alfabeti, i cili u vlerësua lart në Kongresin e Manastirit. Ndërsa, lidhja e Kongresit me Pavarësinë e Shqipërisë qëndron në faktin që para këtij kongresi, shqiptarët përdornin alfabete të ndryshme, të cilat, jo vetëm që pengonin komunikimin normal midis tyre, përmes letrave, por shkakëtonin edhe grindje, sepse bihej nën ndikim të vendeve nga të cilat fitohej alfabeti. Me aprovimin e Alfabetit të Manastirit, pengesat në fjalë si dhe grindjet, morën fund, gjë që hapi rrugën e trasuar nga Lidhja e Prizrenit drejt Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë, e cila u realizua në të njëjtin muaj, pas 4 vjet nga Kongresi i Manastirit, më 28 nëndor, 1912. Me siguri, lexuesve do t’iu interesojë se si ishte atmosfera para objektit të Alfabetit ditën e fillimit. Ishte 14 nëntori 1908. Dëbora kishte mbuluar Pelisterin piktoresk dhe kulmet e shtëpive të Manastirit. Megjithatë, qysh në orët e para të mëngjezit, para objektit ishin grumbulluar qindra shqiptarë e të tjerë, të cilët të ftohtin e përballonin përmes këngëve dhe valleve kombëtare, gjë që krijonte përshtypjen sikur aty bëhet ndonjë dasmë e madhe shqiptare. Para objektit, në të dy anët e Dragorit, ishin mbledhur edhe më tepër se 100 nxënës shqiptarë të cilët mësonin në shkollat e mesme, sidomos në Gjimnazin turk të Manastirit që ndodhej pranë objektit të Kongresit. Në atë gjimnaz kishte edhe 4-5 profesorë shqiptarë, midis të cilëve edhe Bajo Topulli, zavëndës drejtor i atij institucioni arsimor. Këngët dhe vallet pushuan në momentin kur filluan të vijnë kongresmenët të cilët ishin ajka e kombit të atëhershëm shqiptar, siç ishin: Mitat Frashëri – kryetar i kongresit, kurse më vonë edhe i Ballit Kombëtar, Gjergj Fishta – “Homeri shqiptar”, Luigj Gurakuqi, Shain Kolonja – dhëndër i Naim Frashërit, etj. Përqafimet dhe lotët nga gëzimi nuk kishin fund. Interesant ishte fakti që midis kongresmenëve kishte myslimanë, të krishterë, synitë, bektashinj, ortodoksë, katolikë, prtotestantë, toskë, gegë, çamër, labër, etj. Prandaj edhe para objektit ishin të pranishëm njerëz pothuajse të tëra konfesioneve në fjalë. Pas kësaj ceremonie madhështore, njerëzit u kthyen nëpër shtëpitë e veta duke pritur padurim epilogun, kurse pjesëmarrësit e Kongresit hynë në sallën e madhe, e cila sot nuk ekziston më dhe pas disa mbledhjeve të njëpasnjëshme, aprovuan Alfabetin. Kështu që, kongresmenët, të shprehem në mënyrë figurative, lojtën rolin e krushqëve të cilët nga ky objekt, gjegjësisht nga Manastiri, morën “nusen” më të mirë e cila rreth një shekull po i shërben dhe sa të jetë bota do t’i shërbejë tërë shqiptarëve kudo që kanë jetuar dhe do jetojnë paskëtaj. Siç dihet, Kongresi i Manastirit nuk do të ndodhte pa Hyrijetin. Shtrohet pyetja: Pse këtë ngjarje e përfituan më tepër shqiptarët, e jo edhe popujt e tjerë. Përgjigja është kjo. Revolucionin xhonturk që solli Hyrijetin, e filloi dr. Ibrahim Temo nga Struga në Stamboll, kurse e realizoi bashkatdhetari i tij – Nijazi Be Resnja më 1908 në Manastir. Pra, pa shqiptarët, nuk do të ndodhte Hyrijeti. Xhonturqit të cilët u kapardisën në krye të shtetit, ishin të vetëdishëm për këtë, prandaj s’kishin guxim as edhe fytyrë që të pengonin Kongresin e Alfabetit, edhepse ky ishte në dëm të Perandorisë osmane, sepse zavendësoi alfabetin e mëparshëm, turko-arab, dhe krijoi kushte për Pavarësinë e Shqipërisë, gjegjësisht për ndarjen e këtij shteti nga Turqia. Nga kjo që thashë gjer tani, del përfundimi se historia e Manastirit është e pasur me plot ngjarje të lavdishme për popullin shqiptar. Por, çka mbetur sot nga kjo histori në këtë qytet? Asgjë. Nga Shtypshkronja Universale s’ka as nam as nishan, edhe pse ajo ka afirmuar tepër emrin e këtij qyteti dhe sikur të ishte vepër e ndonjë maqedonasi, kushedi se çfarë përmendore do të vendosej aty. Madje, as emrin e ndonjërit nga 5 antarët e familjes Qiriaze ku u ngrit ajo shtypshkronjë nuk e ka marrë, të paktën ndonjë rrugicë e qytetit. Objekti ku u mbajt Kongresi është në ditë të hallit, gabim ky që duhet të korigjohet, sidomos tani kur po bëhen përgatitje për manifestimin e 100-vjetorit. Ajo që ka mbetur si gjurmë, të cilën autoritetet albanofobe s’kanë mundur ta zhdukin, është emri i fushës së Pellagonisë, që kujton Pellazgët e para 12.000 viteve të kaluara, Heraklea Linkesits, që kujton fiset ilire – Linkestët dhe Bardhylin, emri i lumit Dragor, që ka të bëjë me fjalën shqipe dragua, si dhe emri sllav i Manastirit – Bitolla, që ka të bëjë me fjalën shqipe i butë. Sikur këto sqarime t’i dinin autoritetet serbe dhe komuniste maqedone, me siguri do tua ndëronin emrin. Fjalori ku u mbështet puna e Kongresit të Manastirit “Fialuer i Rii i Sheypes” , bazë e gjuhës së sotme shqipe Alfabeti i sotëm u udhëhoq nga parimi i zbatuar në alfabetin e shoqërisë "Bashkimi", i përfaqësuar nga At Gjergj Fishta, në përdorimin e dyshkronjëshave, që patjetër ka luajtur rol vendimtar. Ky fjalor gjendet në Bibliotekën Kombëtare të Maqedonisë. Driton Dikena Në prag të aktiviteteve për 100 vjetorin e Kongresit të Manastirit, historiani Skender Asani nga arkivi i Bibliotekës Kombëtare të Maqedonisë ka zbuluar një fjalor të vjetër të gjuhës shqipe nga Shoqëria “Bashkimi” e Manastirit e cila që në janar të vitit 1908 ka përpiluar një fjalor të gjuhës shqipe e cila gjuhë edhe sot është në përdorim nga shqiptarët. “Fialuer i Rii i Sheypes” i Shoqërisë “Bashkimi” deri më sot është i pa botuar thekson Asani ndërsa sipas tij tregon rëndësisë e Shoqërisë “Bashkimi” për organizimin e Kongresit të Manastirit por edhe për unifikimin e gjuhës shqipe. Duke u futur në histori, Asani shpjegon se formimi i gjuhës letrare kombëtare të njësuar (gjuha standarte), si varianti më i përpunuar i gjuhës së popullit shqiptar, ka qenë një proces i gjatë, që ka filluar që në shekujt XVI-XVIII, por përpunimi i saj hyri në një periudhë të re, në shekullin XIX, gjatë Rilindjes Kombëtare. “ Në programin e Rilindjes, mësimi dhe lëvrimi i gjuhës amtare, përpjekjet për pasurimin e saj dhe pastrimin nga fjalët e huaja dhe të panevojshme, zinin një vend qendror. Gjatë kësaj periudhe, u zhvillua një veprimtari e gjerë letrare, kulturore dhe gjuhësore. Shoqëria ‘Bashkimi’ i vuri vetes disa objektiva për të realizuar. Për kohën kur u themelua kjo, çështja më thelbësore ishte zgjidhja e problemit të alfabetit të njësuar në gjuhën shqipe. Alfabeti i Stambollit, i krijuar më 1879, ndonëse në fillim entuziazmoi shumë shqiptarë, por më pas jehona erdh e u zbeh, duke e kufizuar rrezatimin e tij. Përveç kritikave, disa organe që botoheshin jashtë Shqipërisë në gjuhën shqipe, jo vetëm e ngritën përsëri këtë problem, duke e konsideruar të pazgjidhur çështjen e alfabetit të gjuhës sonë e duke mos pranuar atë alfabet që miratoi shoqëria e Stambollit, por hartuan edhe variante të reja që rritën numrin e alfabeteve të shqipes”, thekson Asani. Hapi i parw i Shoqwrisw “Bashkimi” Sipas tij nga Shoqata “Bashkimi” u bë hapi i parë për hartimin e një fjalori kombëtar i gjuhës shqipe, që është “Fialuer i Rii i Sheypes” “Gjatë periudhës së Rilindjes Kombëtare, u përvijuan dy variante letrare të kombit shqiptar, varianti letrar jugor dhe varianti letrar verior. U bënë gjithashtu, përpjekje për afrimin e këtyre varianteve dhe për njësimin e gjuhës letrare. Detyra e parë që duhej zgjidhur, ishte njësimi i alfabetit. Deri atëherë, shqipja ishte shkruar në disa alfabete: alfabeti latin, alfabeti grek, alfabeti turko-arab dhe alfabete të veçanta. Këtë detyrë e zgjidhi Kongresi i Manastirit, i mbledhur më 14 deri më 22 Nëntor të vitit 1908, në qytetin e Manastirit”, thekson Asani i cili shton se “në këtë Kongres, pas shumë diskutimesh, u vendos që të përdorej një alfabet i ri, i mbështetur tërësisht në alfabetin latin që është përdorur edhe në “Fialuer i Rii i Sheypes” nga Shoqata “Bashkimi”. Sipas historianit Asani, në këtë periudhë parapëlqehej më shumë mbështetja në alfabetin latin, alfabet të cilin e zbatonte Evropa e qytetëruar, por edhe pse kishte disa përparësi, kryesisht të karakterit praktik. “ Në këtë alfabet u mbështet edhe shoqëria ‘Bashkimi’, duke pasur si parim që një tingull - fonemë mund të paraqitej edhe me dy shkronja. U ndoq ajo traditë që e vëmë re edhe te autorë të tjerë të shekullit XIX, si Zef Jubani, Pashko Vasa etj. Kështu alfabeti i shoqërisë ‘Bashkimi’ mund të konsiderohet vijim i sistemit shkrimor të këtyre autorëve. Fjalori i kësaj shoqërie pati jehonë, duke e mbështetur shumë organe dhe shkrimtarë të dëgjuar. “, thekson Asani. Gjertgj Fishta prezantoi fjalorin e “Bashkimit” Në gusht të vitit 1908, shoqëria "Bashkimi" shpërndau një deklaratë, ku shënonte veprat që kishte botuar gjatë periudhës së ekzistencës prej 10 vjetësh, duke vënë në dukje edhe përparësitë e alfabetit të saj. Me këtë donte t'i tregonte opinionit të kohës vlerat e kësaj shoqërie, veçanërisht në fushë të alfabetit. Edhe në parathënien e këtij fjalori flitet për përparësitë e përdorimit të këtij fjalori në të ardhmen për të shkruar gjuhën shqipe. E njohur për aktivitetin patriotik Shoqëria "Bashkimi", morri pjesë në Kongresin e Manastirit, me atë At Gjergj Fishtaën dhe Luigj Gurakuqi. Fishta luajti një rol të veçantë dhe arriti të zgjidhej kryetar i komisionit të hartimit të alfabetit të shqipes. Delegatët e ngarkuan me një detyrë të tillë për erudicionin e thellë, kulturën e gjerë, forcën e fjalës, mendjen e mprehtë dhe logjikën e fortë. Poeti ynë tashmë kishte bërë emër jo vetëm në Veri, por edhe në Jug. Edhe sistemi shkrimor i kësaj shoqërie pati ndikim te zgjidhja përfundimtare e alfabetit që u miratua në Kongresin e Manastirit. Kështu, alfabeti i sotëm u udhëhoq nga parimi i zbatuar në alfabetin e shoqërisë "Bashkimi", i përfaqësuar nga At Gjergj Fishta, në përdorimin e dyshkronjëshave, që patjetër ka luajtur rol vendimtar. Shoqëria "Bashkimi" me punën dhe botimet që kreu, i dha një nxitje lëvrimit të gjuhës shqipe dhe zhvillimit të letërsisë dhe tekstologjisë shqiptare. Shiko edhe këtë * Lista e pjesëmarrësve të Kongresit të Manastirit Referencat Literature * Nën-Prof. Dr. PEng : 95 vjetori i Kongresit të Alfabetit në Manastir Amëza web.quipo.it *Shaban Demiraj & Kristaq Prifti: Kongresi i Manastirit. Tirana 2004. ISBN 99943-6145-7 *A. Buda (Hrsg.): Alfabeti i gjuhes Shqipe dhe Kongresi i Manastirit (14-22 nëntor 1908). Studime, materiale, dokumente. Tirana 1972 Lidhje të jashtme *Kongresi i Manastirit Kategoria:Historia shqiptare de:Kongress von Monastir en:Congress of Manastir ja:マナスティル会議